


Daybreak

by definitely_not_trash



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Break Up, Fluff, Hugging, I Tried, M/M, Might be a bit ooc, Past Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi, Platonic Cuddling, Roommates, Short & Sweet, Sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26334139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/definitely_not_trash/pseuds/definitely_not_trash
Summary: Shuichi just wants to sleep, and Kokichi is just cold. Someone get this man a blanket-
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 75





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is only my second Danganronpa fanfic but I absolutely love these boys and this idea has been brewing in my head for a while now! Enjoy :)

It was early, the sun just barely creeping up above the horizon. The small parking lot was still cast in darkness as Shuichi got out of his car, locking it as the door swung shut. He rubbed his eyes tiredly and made his way towards the apartment building. He took the stairs up to the floor his shared apartment was on, tiredly unlocking the door.

The lights were off, so he assumed his roommate was still asleep. He hung his jacket on the rack before tucking his shoes away, yawning softly. Shuichi took a brief shower before drying himself off, slipping on a pair of pyjamas. He stepped into the single bedroom quietly, as to not wake his roommate, flicking off the hall light as he did so. Just as Shuichi went to pull the covers back, a tap on his arm caught his attention, followed by the obnoxious whine of his roommate's voice.

“Shumaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! You were gone for SO long. It is _so_ cold in here I couldn’t sleep all night!!”

Shuichi tensed a little, brushing away the shorter boys poking fingers, “Kokichi please. You know I am exhausted right now, I’ve been working all night. I just want to go to sleep, please.”

“Heyyy! I haven’t been able to sleep _either!_ It was too cold!” Kokichi huffed in response, folding his arms over his chest. 

“And what do you want _me_ to do about that?” Shuichi grumbled as he slid into his own bed, eyeing the shorter boy now, “Why didn’t you take a hot shower, or get another blanket? It’s not _that_ cold in here.”

“I _did_ do that! And it is _freezing_!”

“Can I go to sleep now?”

“Hmm…I will let you sleep, but on _one_ condition.”

“Good lord- _What_. What do you want.”

“I want to sleep with you! I’m sure you’re very warm, and it’s so cold and-

“Fine. Whatever I don’t even care anymore I just want to sleep.” He rolled over in the bed so there was room for the smaller boy, exhausted.

Almost immediately, Kokichi slid into the bed next to Shuichi, pressing himself against the taller boy. Shuichi hesitated, soon sighing and wrapping his arms around the thin boy, drifting off to sleep almost immediately. Kokichi rested his chin against Shuichi’s shoulder, smiling as he closed his eyes, relaxed in the lanky boy's embrace. He enjoyed the warmth that Shuichi gave off, feeling safe in his embrace.


	2. Chapter 2

Sunlight filtered in through the window above Shuichi’s bed, and his eyes fluttered open, a small yawn escaping his lips. The purple haired boy clung to him tightly, face firmly pressed in his chest. He looked quite adorable as he slept, and not wanting to wake him Shuichi gently moved him so he could slide out of his bed.

The clock read 12:38 in the afternoon, but it was never too late to have a cup of coffee. He poured boiling water over some instant coffee grounds, stirring them through until the water became a rich brown in colour. As he turned to grab some creamer from the fridge, a slip on the counter caught his attention. Shifting to read it his brow furrowed, and he set his mug down, moving to quickly grab his phone. 

‘I saw you two, sleeping together. Did our relationship mean nothing to you? I can’t believe you would cheat on me, with your own roommate for christ sake. You even knew I was coming out today, the nerve you must have. I thought you were a really nice guy but, I suppose looks can be deceiving. I can’t do this anymore Shuichi, it’s over. 

-Kaede’

Shuichi dialed her number quickly, fingers trembling. Fuck  _ fuck _ .

‘She’s just misunderstood what happened-I-I-I’m sure once I tell her that it was all a misunderstanding and that there’s nothing between Kokichi and I that...that she’ll understand…’ Shuichi’s thoughts raced through his brain as the dial tone rang out in his ear, taunting him. He perked up as the line picked up, soon being met with an obviously upset voice. 

“What do  _ you _ want. I thought you would have seen my letter.”

“Kaede I-! Please let me explain-”

“I don’t  _ want _ your excuses, Shuichi. I saw you and Kokichi. I don’t care what you have to say, friends do  _ not _ sleep together like that, especially not roommates! It’s over. I’m done hearing your lies, I’m done listening to you tell me things that I now know are meaningless. I don’t want your ‘explanation’ of what happened. It’s pretty obvious what happened. I don’t want your sorry excuses, I’m sorry but it is over. If you know what’s good for you, you’ll leave me alone. Spend time with Kokichi if you really love  _ him _ oh so much. Good. Bye.” 

And before he could take a single breath she hung up. Left with shaky hands and a pit in his stomach, Shuichi sat down at the small table in the window, curling his fingers through his dusty blue hair. 

‘Why am I such an idiot?’ he pressed his palms into his eyes, ‘I should have just 

told Kokichi no. I mean, we weren’t even  _ doing  _ anything. It-it’s not forbidden to share a bed with a friend...right. B-but...the way he was clinging on to me I-’ Shuichi grit his teeth, tears welling in his eyes, ‘I’m such an idiot. I’m such an idiot, I never deserved anyone like Kaede, and the one time I get a chance to be happy I go and-and  _ fuck it up _ -’

Hot tears slid down the pale boy's cheeks, dripping past his chin and down onto the table. He curled his fingers in his hair, gripping the stands tightly now. He stayed like that for what seemed like hours, tears running down his cheeks in thin, hot lines.

“Mn-Morning Shu-Or I guess it’s more like afternoo-What’s wrong with you?” The short boy stretched as he made his way into the kitchen, eyeing Shuichi curiously.

“Nothing I-...I’m fine it’s nothing-” Shuichi turned away from the purple haired boy, his fingers trembling. 

“Shuichi, you are many things, but you are an awful liar. Trust me I would know-” Kokichi briefly flashed a grin, soon frowning, “What happened?”

“Kaede broke up with me-” Shuichi murmurs between his fingers, his voice faltering as he spoke. 

“Huh. Why?” Kokichi’s eyes wandered their way over to the abandoned cup of coffee on the counter, soon catching sight of the note. His eyes scan the page quickly, soon locking onto Shuichi.

“Oh shit-Well, I mean if she broke up with you so quickly without even listening to your side of the story she was probably hiding something from you and was just looking for a way out. She was probably cheating on  _ you _ .”

“I-” Kokichi’s words rang through his head, so loud he almost believed the short boy. Pushing the words away he squeezed his eyes shut once more, “You’re not helping-” 

“Yeah, I’m probably right though. If she really loved you she would have listened.” He shrugged, tipping out the now cold coffee into the sink, putting the mug into the dishwasher. 

‘If she really loved me she would have listened.’ The words hung heavy in Shuichi’s mind, clinging to him like the plague. 

“Come on Shumai-let’s go get something for lunch, clear your mind a bit yeah?”

Shuichi took a deep breath, wiping his cheeks off on his sleeve before standing up.

“Fine, let’s go.” He moved to slide his shoes on, grabbing his jacket.

“Oh HELL YEAH-I was only half serious but  _ yeah _ ! Also maybe you should wash your face, you’re lookin’ a little red there-”

“I-” Shuichi hesitated, moving to quickly make his way into the bathroom. His face was flushed red, eyes bloodshot from crying. He splashed some cool water onto his face in an attempt to calm the angry red colour, staring at himself in the mirror for a moment. Cool, grey eyes stared back at him, his dark blue hair messy, strewn across his face. He let out a breath, quickly brushing the strands back into place. 

‘You’re fine.’ He thought to himself, ‘You’re going to be fine.’

Shuichi stepped out of the bathroom, nodding to Kokichi, who had impatiently propped himself against the wall, perking up as the door opened.

“All right! Let’s go!!” He grinned, slipping his jacket over his shoulders quickly.

“Yeah, let’s go-” Shuichi grabbed his keys from the counter, sighing softly as the duo left the apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter!!! I love you all and stay safe!!! :) <3

**Author's Note:**

> Ah! Let me know what you think in the comments! I will be updating this soon hopefully! Love you all and stay safe :) <3


End file.
